prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination☆Halation☆彡
is Hikaru's first character song that can be found in the Image Song File. Lyrics |-|Romaji= 3, 2, 1, Shine! FUN! FUN! Fan taimu! Fantajikku! SUPER! SUPER! Supesharu! SPACE! Mite! Mite! Mikakunin! Teresukōpu Shiranai kara shiritai! Egakou! Watashi dake no imajinēshon! Hikaru yo! Egao ippai harēshon☆彡 Terasare, terasu! I'm sutera gāru! Daisuki tte kirayaba~☆ Yumeiro wo irodoru Pen wo tsukandara Mune no kyanbasu kara "Suki" wo hamidaseba ī jan Kokoro no sora e to Kurieito shiteku mirai! Kiseki okosu kagi wa ne Kōkishin nanda yo! Nakusazu daiji ni sureba Hora ne, don'na doa mo hiraku! Ano ne, min'na wa dōshitai? Mita koto nai mono mite mitai Omoi tatta ga kichijitsu nanda mon! Itsudatte! Mae no meri ga mai rūru! Yūsei! I say! Tsuite oide yo DOKI! DOKI! Tokimeki! MAKE IT! KYUN! KYUN! Kyuriosu! THANK YOU! Iko! Iko! Uchūsen! Muchūgō! Tanoshimu koto yamenai! Egakou! Mugendai no imajinēshon! Hajikeru! Museigen de harēshon☆彡 Hirameki, pikari! I'm sutera gāru Ikiteru tte kirayaba~☆ Aru hi no mori no kuma-san ga okkakekko de Daichi wo ketobashi osora e byubyūnto hitottobi. Are? Are? Are wa shippo no nagai ōgumaza, Chikaku ni chokonto hikkuri kaette, Suyasuya neteruko, kogumaza da! Osora no mori kara nakayoshi oyako no neiki ga shite iru, Nante fantasutikku! Kirayaba~☆ tte, Mata mata watashi, nani icchatteru no~! Maji? Maji! Mainichi wa Yama ari tani ari Appu daun suru tabi ni Chanto appudēto shite iku Earth no pawā to Kōshin de asu wo kōshin! Akiramenai omoi ni Aidea ga oriru yo Sore wa ganbatta shirushi Gyutto, hitomi tojite itara Kirari, seiza mo mienai jan Nan'oku kōnen kanata made Watashi wa watashi shinjitetai mon! Kimeta nda! Jibun shidai sateraito! Wakuwaku! Wakusei! Shin hakken dayo Asa! Hiru! BANG! BANG! BANG! Biggu ban! Hai! HIGH! Tsuki made! Hai tacchi! Gui! Gui! Taikiken! Toppachū! Taisetsu wo mamoritai! We are! Mujūryoku no jenerēshon! Kanōsei! Michisū nano iryūjon☆彡 Gōin ni, Going! I'm sutera gāru Fushigi tte kirayaba~☆ Me no mae ni aru no wa Kabe janaku kibō no kakehashi Utsumukanaide ippo susume! Manten torenai toki datte Atama no ue, manten no hoshi Ochikonja irarenai~! FUN! FUN! Fan taimu! Fantajikku! SUPER! SUPER! Supesharu! SPACE! Mite! Mite! Mikakunin! Teresukōpu Shiranai kara shiritai! Egakou! Watashi dake no imajinēshon! Hikaru yo! Egao ippai harēshon☆彡 Terasare, terasu! I'm sutera gāru! Daisuki tte kirayaba~☆ Ikiteru tte kirayaba~☆ |-|Japanese= 3, 2, 1, Shine！ FUN！FUN！ファンタイム！ファンタジック！ SUPER！SUPER！スペシャル！SPACE！ 見て！見て！未確認！テレスコープ 知らないから知りたい！ 描こう！私だけのイマジネーション！ 光るよ！笑顔いっぱいハレーション☆彡 てらされ、てらす！ I'm ステラガール！ ダイスキってキラやば～☆ 夢色をイロドル ペンをつかんだら 胸のキャンバスから 「好き」をはみ出せばいいじゃん ココロの宇宙へと クリエイトしてく未来！ 奇跡おこすカギはね 好奇心なんだよ！ 失くさず大事にすれば ほらね、どんなドアもひらく！ あのね、みんなはどうしたい？ 見たことないもの見てみたい 思い立ったが吉日なんだもん！ いつだって！前のめりがマイルール！ 遊星！I say！ついておいでよ DOKI！DOKI！トキメキ！MAKE IT！ KYUN！KYUN！キュリオス！THANK YOU！ 行こ！行こ！宇宙船！夢中号！ 楽しむこと止めない！ 描こう！無限大のイマジネーション！ はじける！無制限でハレーション☆彡 ひらめき、ぴかり！ I'm ステラガール 生きてるってキラやば～☆ ある日の森のクマさんが追っかけっこで 大地をけとばしお空へビュビューんとひとっ飛び。 アレ？あれ？アレはしっぽの長いおおぐま座、 近くにちょこんとひっくり返って、 スヤスヤ寝てる子、こぐま座だ！ お空の森から仲良し親子の寝息がしている、 なんてファンタスティック！キラやば～☆って、 またまたわたし、何言っちゃってるの～！ マジ？まじ！毎日は 山あり谷あり アップダウンするたびに ちゃんとアップデートしていく Earthのパワーと 交信で明日を更新！ あきらめない想いに アイデアがおりるよ それは頑張ったシルシ ぎゅっと、ひとみ閉じていたら キラリ、星座も見えないじゃん 何億光年かなたまで わたしはわたし　信じてたいもん！ 決めたんだ！自分次第サテライト！ ワクワク！惑星！新発見だよ 朝！昼！BANG！BANG！BANG！ビッグバン！ ハイ！HIGH！月まで！ハイタッチ！ グイ！グイ！大気圏！突破中！ 大切を守りたい！ We are！無重力のジェネレーション！ 可能性！未知数なのイリュージョン☆彡 強引に、Going！ I'm ステラガール 不思議ってキラやば～☆ 目の前にあるのは 壁じゃなくキボウのかけ橋 うつむかないで一歩ススメ！ 満点取れない時だって 頭の上、満天の星 落ち込んじゃいられない～！ FUN！FUN！ファンタイム！ファンタジック！ SUPER！SUPER！スペシャル！SPACE！ 見て！見て！未確認！テレスコープ 知らないから知りたい！ 描こう！私だけのイマジネーション！ 光るよ！笑顔いっぱいハレーション☆彡 てらされ、てらす！I'm ステラガール！ ダイスキってキラやば～☆ 生きてるってキラやば～☆ |-|English= 3, 2, 1, Shine! FUN! FUN! Fun times are fantastic! SUPER! SUPER! Special! SPACE! Let's look at the unknown through a telescope! I want to know more about the unknown Let's draw using my imagination! Oh light! Many happy halations☆彡 Shine upon me! I'm a stellar girl! All these things I love are glitterific~☆ Using this very pen I can decorate my heart canvas With dream-like colors Let's add "love" as a finishing touch I'm creating my future by Exploring the heart of the universe! The only way to bring about miracles Is by being adventurous! Don't lose anything important along the way Hey, the world is open for us to explore! So, do you guys think we should go for it? I want to explore the unknown And today is just the day to do so! Always be positive is my one and only rule! I say we should go explore a planet! DOKI! DOKI! Exciting! MAKE IT! KYUN! KYUN! Curious! THANK YOU! On the rocket we go to experience a dream-like world! The fun won't end! Let's draw using our infinite imaginations! Bursting with unlimited halations☆彡 Are many shiny ideas! I'm a stellar girl! This life of mine is glitterific~☆ One day, I was chasing a forest bear When...hey something flew by just now! Oh? Oh? Its tail reminds me of the Ursa Major! The turn its taking right now has its tail Create a sleeping child, which looks like the Ursa Minor! They kinda look like a parent and child sleeping together! Isn't that fantastic! Glitterific~☆ Wait, what was I trying to say again~!? Really? Ugh! Everyday Is always filled With ups and downs If I were to fix it I'd update tomorrow using Earth's power And communication services! I refuse to give up On this idea I have to prove myself or else And if I close my eyes I won't see the shining constellations I want to keep beliving in myself For hundred million light years to come It's decided! I'm depending on the satellites! Gotta discover new and exciting planets! Morning! Afternoon! BANG! BANG! BANG! Big Bang! High! HIGH! Until I'm close enough to give the moon a high-five! Keep going until you break through the atmosphere! I have things I need to protect! We are a generation of zero gravity! Possibilities are hiding amongst the unknown illusions☆彡 Push through, keep going! I'm a stellar girl All these mysteries are glitterific~☆ What lays before me Is not a wall, but a bridge of hope I say we should walk across it! Even if I'm not the smartest I don't feel upset because above me Is a sky full of stars~! FUN! FUN! Fun times are fantastic! SUPER! SUPER! Special! SPACE! Let's look at the unknown through a telescope! I want to know more about the unknown Let's draw using my imagination! Oh light! Many happy halations☆彡 Shine upon me! I'm a stellar girl! All these things I love are glitterific~☆ This life of mine is glitterific~☆ Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music